


Words

by Kehwie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Gen, Season/Series 10, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kehwie/pseuds/Kehwie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But all my words got in the way..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AerynB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerynB/gifts).



> For the fabulous AerynB. Happy birthday, sweetie! 
> 
> I was hoping to finish the full-length fic I was working on in time for today. Sadly, the muses did not cooperate with that endeavor. So here is a drabble instead. Only it's kind of a cheater drabble, because it's 102 words instead of an even 100. Sorry. Hope you like it anyway.
> 
> Setting is anytime during Season 10 when Daniel is being especially snarky. ;)
> 
> Quote is from the song "Words" by Sherrie Austin.

" _But all my words got in the way, and all the things I meant to say were not the things you heard._.."

 

He was a linguist.  Words were his business.  

 

He spoke dozens of languages.  He understood regional dialects, idioms, subtext.  He'd used words to diffuse tense situations, negotiate treaties, persuade gods.  

 

Why was it his words always got away from him when it came to her?  Why did he never say what he actually _meant_?  

 

Why couldn't she hear what he wanted to say instead of what came out of his stupid mouth?  

 

Why did she take him at his words? 


End file.
